Traditional air valve assemblies of the type for use with inflatable products (such as mattresses, chairs, pools, spas, floats, etc.) include fill valve components. However, such conventional air valve assemblies typically do not provide for an automatic decompressing function, such that when the product is over inflated, air in the air chamber cannot exhaust out. As a result, if the internal portion of the product is in an over inflated state (i.e., has an internal pressure greater than a decompression value), and if the product is pressed by sufficient external force, it may burst or explode.
Prior attempts to combine an air valve and a decompression valve, have resulted in a simple decompression function as the internal portion of the product is over inflated. However, when the decompression valve is open to deflate, it does not automatically close in response to a reduction of air pressure. Additionally, the internal components of the decompression valve may shake or rattle as a result of air flowing when open, and thus may tend to break.